


Your Closest Friend

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: Sayaka drops by after a stressful day at school.





	Your Closest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am wtf I spent an hour on this?

“Sorry to barge in on you like this.” Sayaka said, a goofy grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. She pushed past you and dropped her stuff by the couch. You shook your head softly.

 

“It’s fine. You know you’re welcome here whenever, Sayaka.” You assured her. You brushed off your skirt and straightened your shirt before joining her on the couch. By the time you had gotten comfortable, she was already stuffing her mouth with rice. You frowned, looking down to see a red bento box lying in her lap. “Were you not able to eat lunch today?”

 

Sayaka paused, turning to look at you.

 

“No, I was too busy catching up on that assignment, remember?” She said, winking. You blushed and averted your eyes, embarrassed. Picking up the remote, Sayaka began flipping through the channels as you two finished off the rice together. She has _insisted_ that you try it since _she_ had made it herself, although you couldn’t help wonder how hard it was to pour water in a bowl and press one button but, it was Sayaka so you didn’t question further.

 

“How was class today?” You asked, crossing your legs. Sayaka set the bento box down atop the glass coffee table sitting in front of you two and clasped her hands together.

 

“Pretty great! You know how much I _love_ school.” There was sarcasm laced in her voice but you knew she wasn’t lying.

 

“I meant how was your day, you dummy.” You said, lightly punching her arm. She winced, and drew her arm back as she began to dramatically cry out in pain.

 

“I can’t believe…you would…do this to me…” She croaked. You couldn’t help but giggle as she faked her death for the millionth time since you had first become close. It seemed this was a habit of hers. You held a hand up to your forehead, your other resting against your chest. Sayaka peeked one eye open at you, a sly grin forming on her face.

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry…how can I _ever_ make this up to you?” You pouted, leaning forward on your knees in front of Sayaka who lay flat on her back. Sayaka sat up and you felt your palms begin to sweat as she leaned in closer towards you.

”I may have an idea.” She whispered.

You two sat like this for a few seconds; your lips barely brushing as Sayaka shifted position so that her left arm was planted into to couch slightly behind you and her other held your hand in hers. Sayaka’s eyes were a deep blue that you felt yourself fall into each and every time you stared into them. You watched as she licked her lips, a blush rising back up your neck and pooling into your cheeks.

 

“Sayaka…” You whispered. She swallowed and you sighed as she tilted her head, pressing her lips against yours. It was a confident kiss on her part but you expected nothing less. This _was_ Sayaka; even if it wasn’t true confidence, what difference did a mask make?

 

The kiss deepened and you whined as Sayaka pushed you back against the couch, so that you fell underneath her, your head resting on the arm of the two seater. She stared down at you and for a split second you could’ve sworn you felt her knee brush up against your pelvic region before she was leaning down again to kiss you. Her hands roamed your torso, every now and then squeezing your waist between her fingers. You both gasped as she broke the kiss, leaning back to take in the view of you.

 

You. A heaping mess panting in front of who she considered her closest friend. Sayaka smiled endearingly at you, her lids low as she gazed down at you.

 

“I really _really_ like you, you know.” She whispered. You nodded absentmindedly.

 

But then she did something that surprised you a great deal as you couldn’t comprehend what was going through her mind at that point in time. A bright blue light began illuminating the living room as her school uniform was replaced with her plated armor she wore only when fighting witches. You bit your lip, confused.

 

“Sayaka?”

 

“You’re probably wondering why I transformed…well…” Her eyes darted to the left quickly before locking back onto yours. “There’s some things that- that I can do that I normally wouldn’t be able to in this form.”

 

You couldn’t understand what she was trying to get across until you opened your mouth to speak and felt cotton poking against the near edges of your throat, your gag reflex instinctively kicking in as you struggled against the restraint.

 

Your upper torso and arms were wrapped up delicately in a blue ribbon that traced around your back and came together in a tight knot. You winced, looking up at Sayaka as you sat there on your knees.

 

“You’re so cute,” She said, kneeling down to kiss your cheek before her hands were once again moving further south. You gasped, as much as you were able to, as you felt her hook her first fingers around the elastic band of your panties and pull them down your legs until they were completely off. You watched in utter embarrassment as she held them up to her face and seemingly smothered herself in your scent, her eyes rolling back a bit.

 

“I changed my mind. I really really _really_ like you!” She exclaimed, tossing your undergarments to the side and dropping down to your level. She placed either of her hands on your knees and spread your legs apart so that you were completely exposed. She bent over and you were able to peek at what little cleavage she did have before you caught her staring up at you once more.

 

“I’ve always liked you. Ever since we first started talking, I mean, you’re so cute and…funny and you just seem to _get_ me, you know?” She rambled on and on as she began tracing her fingers over your thighs, squeezing and pinching every here and there. “All of this magical girl stuff can be so tough and overwhelming sometimes and, oh god,” She groaned, dipping a finger inside of you, “you really help ease the tension.”

 

You squirmed against her touch as she began fingering you ruthlessly, dipping in two when she felt you were at your limit. You moaned heavily against the cotton wad that she had stuffed in your mouth, your legs spasming as she shoved her mouth against yours. Your back arched against her fingers as she stuck her tongue in your mouth and down your throat as you two made out. Her lips were rough and you could tell the stress had been worse lately as she never really bit her lips unless the magical girl scene wasn’t looking so good, which it usually wasn’t.

 

She gasped against your mouth, your teeth colliding harshly causing you both to whine. She bit down on your bottom lip, pulling as you were coming to a close. Just as you felt she was going to relieve you, she slid her fingers out and broke the kiss. You swallowed the spit that she had transferred. You watched as she brought her fingers up and stuck them in her mouth, each finger falling out with a loud _pop!_

 

“Isn’t this nice?” Sayaka breathed. You quirked an eyebrow up at her and she laughed, seemingly at herself as she facepalmed, stumbling around. “Sorry I just kind of forgot that I was a _magical girl_ for a second-“

 

You moaned into the gag stuffed down your throat as pure euphoria invaded your senses, flooding your veins and shooting down to your core. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you fell onto your side, your head knocking against the hard wooden floors. Sayaka’s face was flushed heavily as she grinned down at you, her hands cupping her cheeks and meeting at the bridge of her nose. She giggled breathily at the sight of you in your most vulnerable position,

 

 _You have no idea how long_ _I’ve waited for **this.**_

 

 _She_ was the one in control, here. Not you. Not anyone else, for that matter. Only _her._ And she was going to make damn sure you understood that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For explanation about the cotton wad thing + her kissing u while it’s in ur mouth she’s magic cunt shut up


End file.
